cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
North American Confederacy (2nd)
*Valhalla (link) *DB4D *SNAFU (link) ; *Invicta (link) ; *TSC ; |othernotes = |statsdate = May 22, 2012 |totalnations = 44 |totalstrength = 1,049,115 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 23,844 |totalnukes = 276 |aidslots = 88 / 232 |rank = 92 |score = 4.53 }} The North American Confederacy was established on 1 June 2009 by many members of the original alliance disappointed with the merger with the Aquatic Coalition Front. Like its predecessor, North American Confederacy (NAC) was founded on the Purple sphere. History * The North American Confederacy (NAC) was reformed on 1 June 2009, by the original co-founders Hellbilly (aka Rattlehead) and Shavar after merging the original NAC with Aquatic Coalition Front, and short stints in The Order of the Four Leaf Clover (OFLC) and Lux Aeterna (LA). Hellbilly and Shavar were soon joined by other former Lux Aeterna members including Rooivaulk, who was later named a member of the Triumvirate along with Hellbilly and Shavar. * The NAC started out on the purple trading sphere and was protected in its early growth by Invicta and later became members of Pegasus and PEACE. On 29 April 2010, the NAC left the Pegasus bloc but remained members of PEACE until leaving the purple sphere with Invicta on 22 July 2010. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=89527 * On 11 February 2010, the NAC declared war on Stickmen in defense of Invicta. However the war was short-lived and the NAC agreed to peace on 19 February 2010. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=81084 * On 3 December 2010, the NAC officially eclipsed the 1,000,000 NS mark. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=95347 * On 26 January 2011, The NAC joined the DH-NPO War by declaring war on Goon Order of Oppression Negligence and Sadism (GOONS) for their attack on the New Pacific Order. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=97817 After more than a month of fighting, The NAC agreed to peace terms on 2 March 2011. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=99355 The NAC lost more than half of its original NS and left the war with a combined NS just under 500,000 with 75 nuclear weapons left. (Pre-war stats: 1,074,000 NS and over 200 nukes). * On 1 June 2011, the NAC celebrated its 2 year anniversary and also publicly announced the addition of Thom98 as a member of the Triumvirate (replacing long time Trium member Rooivaulk whom retired). * On 12 October 2011, The NAC announced several major changes including a move back to the Purple trading sphere and an upgraded treaty with Asgaard. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=106017 * On 2 November 2011 announced an Optional Defense treaty with Death Before Dishonor (DB4D) http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=106419 * On 25 Novermber 2011 The NAC announced an Optional Defense treaty with long-time friends and fellow purple alliance SNAFU http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=106865 * On 10 December 2011, The NAC declared war on the North Atlantic Defense Coalition (NADC) in defense of Death Before Dishonor. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=107387 * On 12 July 2012, The NAC merged into DB4D * On 23 April 2013, The original founders Rattlehead and Shavar switched in-game "AA" and started working on the re-launch of the North American Confederacy while under the protection of there long time friends Valhalla. Charter Preamble: In the year 2009 on the 1st day June, the peaceful, sovereign and independent nations rose up from deleted pixels in order to reform a permanent alliance, the North American Confederacy (NAC) to uphold the common values of Honor, Integrity and Unity. We the nations of the North American Confederacy (hereafter known as NAC) do ordain and establish this Charter and agree to abide by the rules and articles within. While the NAC is a peaceful alliance that wishes to avoid senseless conflict, we remain committed to defend not only our own values but those of our allies. We will act accordingly and with wanton disregard for the individual to defend not only our values, our alliance but those of our friends and allies. Article I: Membership A. Admissions Nations seeking admission to the NAC must submit an application for membership located here. http://nacforums.forumotion.com/t4-nac-membership-application To be approved for membership, applicants must end any and all conflicts, clear debts to previous alliances or individual nations (not including tech deals), be free from any ZI list, and be willing to abide by our charter, our laws, and the orders of our government. B. Communication Member nations of the NAC are expected to be courteous and polite at all times, both with fellow alliance members, or foreigners, both in private, and in public channels. Additionally, all members are expected to maintain contact with the NAC Government using one or more of the following: (a) registering on our forums and remaining active, (b) frequenting our irc channel (#nac on coldfront) -or- © using in-game messages and/or emails. Members are required to fill out a monthly census form or survey to insure economic growth and/or military growth. C. Free Speech The NAC maintains a Free Speech policy which permits any NAC member to voice any concerns or opinions whatsoever in the member section of our forums or in private via private message or irc query to the NAC Government. Article II: Government A. Structure and Chain of Command The NAC High Government is a Triumvirate with a set leadership of three equal Triumvirs, each of the three being endowed with a 1/3 vote in any executive decision. The NAC Government is divided into 4 (four) departments. Departmental leadership is maintained by the Prime Minister. Each department is maintained by a department head or Secretary. The four departments are as follows: Foreign Affairs Internal Affairs War and Defense Finance The Chain of Command in the NAC Government flows as follows: Triumvirate ---> Prime Minister---> Secretaries---> Advisors & Appointed Deputies B. Duties and Responsibilities i. The Triumvirate: The Triumvirate (hereafter known as the Trium) are the ruling body of the alliance and have the final say in all alliance matters. The NAC Trium are to maintain equal control of all alliance affairs. For any major decision, treaty, and/or charter amendment a 2/3 Triumvirate vote is required. The Triumvir positions are permanent lifelong positions. ii. The Prime Minister (PM): The Prime Minister (hereafter known as the PM) is to oversee all Department Heads/Secretaries. The PM is responsible for monitoring government activity and issuing executive orders to them. The PM is tasked with stepping in and fulfilling the duties of any department head should it become necessary. The PM only answers to the Trium and is responsible for the creation and maintenance of government programs (in conjunction with the appointed secretaries) to ensure the fair and equitable distribution of government services in the interests of the general membership. The Administration of the PM is tasked with setting and reaching economic, educational, and recruitment goals. The PM is a major part of alliance government discussions, policy changes and/or charter amendments. . The Prime Minister can appoint Deputy Prime Minister(s) as needed (with Trium approval). iii. The Secretary Of Foreign Affairs (SoFA): Overseeing (and organization of) the Foreign Affairs Department which includes embassies within the NAC and abroad. The SoFA is responsible for all communications with foreign entities and public announcements not undertaken by the Triumvirate or the Prime Minister. The SoFA initiates, coordinates and requests treaties and pacts with other alliances for Triumvirate approval. The SoFA is also tasked with keeping the NAC updated on Foreign Affairs through embassies / Open World Forums / IRC, etc.. and can appoint and/or dismiss deputies/diplomats as needed. The PM and Trium reserve the right to assist with any of the above should the need arise. The SoFA answers only to the Prime Minister and Triumvirate iv. The Secretary Of Internal Affairs (SoIA): Overseeing (and organization of) the Internal Affairs Department which includes recruiting, education and everything happening internally within the NAC including forum moderation as well as enforcing compliance to the NAC Charter. The SoIA is also tasked with sending alliance wide messages when needed and can appoint and/or dismiss deputies/coordinators as needed. The SoIA fields complaints and grievances against members (including government members) and mediates said grievances. The SoIA also coordinates impeachment procedures if necessary. The PM and Trium reserve the right to assist with any of the above should the need arise. The SoIA answers only to the Prime Minister and Triumvirate v. The Secretary of Defense (SoD): The SoD is responsible for the organization and supervision of all military affairs of the NAC. This includes training and organization of NAC members or delegation of military offices to other members in the interests of an efficient, effective, and coordinated defense or preparation of the NAC should any conflict arise. The SoD is responsible for defending the NAC against foreign aggressors, tech raiders, or rogue nations/alliances. The SoD is tasked with coordinating attacks and ensuring plans for defense. The SoD is the only alliance member that can declare war besides the Triumvirate and may only do so in defense, with direction from the Triumvirate, or in response to physical attacks from any aggressor (alliance or individual nation). The SoD is to coordinate with the Trium on battle strategy for any and all conflicts. The PM and Trium reserve the right to assist with any of the above should the need arise. The SoD answers only to the Prime Minister and Triumvirate vi. The Secretary Of Finance (SoF): Overseeing (and organization of) the Financial department which includes: bank nations, loans, startup aid, growth aid, war aid, tech deals, and trades. The SoF is responsible for coordinating aid, tech deals and all alliance finances as well as the management of "Bank Nations" and insuring the timely payment of loans/aid and tech deals. The SoF can appoint and/or dismiss deputies/coordinators as needed. All alliance-wide financial transactions MUST go through the SoF for approval. The PM and Trium reserve the right to assist with any of the above should the need arise. The SoF answers only to the Prime Minister and Triumvirate. vii. Government Advisor: The duties of an appointed Government advisor are to give advice and general commentary on any alliance related issue. Such advisors can be appointed exclusively by the Triumvirate and have access to government related topics in which the Triumvirs desire additional expertise or aid with regard to decisions, policies, plans, etc. The position of Government Advisor is granted exclusively to experienced players who’s input is desired by the Triumvirate and specific powers relating to coordination, organization, Foreign and Internal affairs may be granted on a case by case basis to provide for the smooth operation of the government and the alliance. viii. Appointed Deputies/Coordinators The duties of a Deputy/Coordinator is to assist in the department assigned and/or take the responsibility of certain areas at the discretion of the Department Head. All Deputies/Coordinators have access to pertinent NAC Government areas and shall participate in Government Meetings. C. Appointment/Dismissal i. Triumvirate: The NAC Trium are permanent lifelong positions. In the event a Triumvir decides to step down a 72 hour notice must be given and the leaving Triumvir reserves the right to appoint his/her own replacement. In the event of a Triumvir leaving without appointing his/her replacement the current Prime Minister will act as an interim Triumvir. A permanent replacement shall be appointed with a 2/3 vote of the Triumvirate. ii. Prime Minister: The PM is an elected official in the NAC. Under normal circumstances, the Prime Minister is elected by a popular vote and his/her mandate lasts for 3 months with the possibility of being extended with the approval of the Triumvirate. The Triumvirate reserve the right to dismiss the Prime Minister with a 2/3 vote. The Triumvirate also reserve the right to appoint an Interim PM by a special decree, especially in case in which a state of emergency has been declared. iii. Department Heads/Secretaries: All Department Heads/Secretaries is elected by a popular vote and his/her mandate lasts for 3 months with the possibility of being extended with the approval of the Triumvirate. D. Special Notes: *All Department Heads/Secretaries are responsible for appointing as many deputies as needed to ensure the smooth, timely, and efficient accomplishment of their various responsibilities and tasks. The PM and/or Trium is to be consulted before appointing said deputies. *In times when there is not a Prime Minister elected or appointed, the Triumvirate shall assume the duties of the PM. Article III: NAC War and Defense Policy * While the NAC strives to remain a peaceful alliance, and will make every effort to resolve any conflict or disagreement through diplomatic means, it reserves the right to use military force and any other means necessary to defend its members, values, and allies. A. War Policy: i. Tech raids and any other unilateral aggressive actions or acts of War are strictly prohibited by the NAC unless directly approved by the Triumvirate or an order from the SoD. ii. Any such unapproved action by a NAC member nation can result in severe punishment against said nation up to and including possible expulsion from the alliance (and if said action results in damage to the alliance or its reputation, the NAC Government reserves the right to demand reparations, declare said nation a rogue, or undertake military action against said nation.). B. Defense Policy: If a NAC nation is attacked it is to be reported to the Defense Department/SoD immediately. All relevant information must be posted on the NAC forums (under War Reports). The Triumvirate and/or SoD should be contacted before any action is taken. C. No-Tolerance Policy for Attacks on NAC Members: i. It is understood that all NAC members, regardless of their level of activity, are protected by the privileges of being a member of the NAC. ii. All nations that initiate hostilities with a member of the NAC of their own volition(that is, without the direction of their alliance, if any) will be held solely accountable. iii. It is not the responsibility of the NAC member involved to pay reparations to an attacking nation, nor will it ever be. All damage to an aggressor's own nation is the aggressor's doing, for having started the war in the first place. iv. If a nation attacks an inactive NAC member, then offers peace and reparations, if the NAC member involved deems the reparation offer inadequate* and decides to continue conflict, for whatever reason, the initial aggressor is still the aggressor. *In this situation, NAC members will not seek reparations greater than the damages done to one's nation. v. Any attack on an inactive member of the NAC, by a member of an alliance, risks causing an inter-alliance incident. The NAC will not take such an event any less lightly than we would take an attack on an active member, and the alliance whose nation attacks our member is strongly urged to help restore just order. vi. Summary: If you are in the habit of attacking inactive nations, stay away from NAC members. It's not worth it for either of us. Article IV: Basic Laws A. Resignation: Anyone wishing to resign their membership of the NAC is required to give 48 hours written notice to the NAC Government. All aid and/or loans given by the NAC (start up aid, etc.) must be paid back in full. All NAC-sponsored tech deals must be completed. Failure to do so can result in Permanent Banning or more extreme measures up to and including possible military action. B. Grievances: Any member who wishes to file a grievance against another NAC member can do so by sending a private message to The SoIA and Trium with details, facts and any proof of said offenses. The SoIA will coordinate the proceedings which will be a discussion involving all members involved and the NAC Government. The ruling will be voted on by the NAC Government and punishment (if any) shall be determined by the Trium. C: Impeachment: Any member of government can be put up for impeachment by any member of the NAC if due cause is given and said member can prove that they have attempted to address any grievances with said government member beforehand. A private message must be sent to the SoIA, Prime Minister and Triumvirate including due cause for impeachment in detail as well as proof of attempted redress of grievances. All members of government (including the accused) will be notified. The SoIA will coordinate the impeachment proceedings (The Triumvirate will coordinate if SoIA is involved ). All members of the Triumvirate must be notified and it will be put to discussion and vote.. Impeachment proceedings for government members (up to and including the Prime Minister) will be voted on by the Triumvirate after government discussion.. It takes a 2/3 vote for impeachment. Triumvirate positions are permanent and can only be impeached by a 2/3 Triumvirate vote and a 75% (3/4) alliance vote. D. Special Notes: Anti-Spam Law: Spamming is prohibited in any forums except The Spam Zone Anti-Spy Law: Spying is completely prohibited. No questions asked. No Debt Law: No nation will be approved if they have any debts with any previous alliances. No ZI Law: No nation on any alliance's ZI list shall be accepted for membership. * All members must abide by all rules and laws within NAC and respect the decisions made by the Triumvirate and any other government officials.* Signed, Shavar of Shavar Thom98 of Swampville Rattlehead (aka Hellbilly) of Paresia Triumvirate of the North American Confederacy **revised January 14, 2010** **revised July 19, 2010** **revised March 8, 2011** **revised January 15, 2012** See also Category:Re-established alliances